Diary?
by Scarlet-chan10
Summary: Berawal dari latihan 'neraka' Akashi sampai pemeriksaan loker dan sebuah buku diary yang terjatuh dari salah satu loker Kisedai. Diary siapakah itu?


**Diary?**

 **Chara:Kuroko.T,Kagami.T,Momoi.S,Generation of Miracles**

 **Rate:K+**

 **Genre:Friendship/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Humor garing,Typo(S),gaje,bahasa berantakan**

 **Normal POV**

Hari minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk bersantai setelah enam hari melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan. Kokok ayam terdengar seperti alarm menandakan bahwa sang surya sudah menampakkan wujudnya untuk melakukan tugasnya yaitu menyinari bumi. Pagi itu sangat cerah,angin pagi yang masih dingin-dinginnya itu membuat semua orang betah untuk berada ditempat tidurnya. Burung-burung berkicau seolah menjadi nyanyian selamat pagi. Pagi yang indah bukan? Yah..setidaknya begitulah pikiran kisedai sebelum dering ponsel menarik mereka dari alam mimpi. Dengan segenap nyawa yang sudah terkumpul(?) terpaksa dilihatnya ponsel yang sudah mengganggu acara tidur mereka. Oh.. ternyata sebuah pesan,mari kita lihat isi dan pengirim pesan tersebut

 **From : Akashi Seijuro**

 **To : Daiki,Ryouta,Shintarou,Atsushi,Tetsuya,Taiga,Satsuki**

 **Subject : Latihan**

 **Datanglah ke gym sekolah pada jam 09.00 kita akan melakukan latihan untuk pertandingan besok melawan SMA Josei. Jangan sampai terlambat. Jika tidak.. Fufufu~ bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan guntingku.**

Mereka merinding disko setelah membaca pesan dari kapten pend-ckris maaf,maksudnya kurang tinggi. Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka segera mempersiapkan diri agar tidak terkena gunting sakti mandraguna milik Akashi Seijuro.

 **Kuroko POV**

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan ponselku. Seharusnya aku menghabiskan hari Minggu ku dengan bersantai dirumah atau membawa Nigou jalan-jalan. Akashi-kun selalu seenaknya saja menyuruh orang untuk berkumpul dan mengancamnya dengan gunting. Aku tidak habis pikir,darimana ia mendapatkan gunting sebanyak itu?. Hah... apa yang kupikirkan? Lebih baik aku segera mandi. Akupun segera beranjak dan mengambil handukku. Setelah mandi aku bersiap-siap dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan. "Ohayou Okaasan" aku menyapa ibuku.

"Ohayou Tetchan. Makanan mu ada diatas meja" jawab ibuku yang sedang memasak.

"Itadakimasu.." aku pun mulai memakan sarapan ku. Seperti biasa makanan buatan Kaasan selalu yang terbaik. Aku melirik jam, '15 menit lagi'. Kuhabiskan sarapanku secepatnya supaya tidak terlambat.

"Gochisousama deshita"

"Sudah selesai makannya Tetchan? Are? Tetchan mau kemana?" tanya Kaasan sambil menatapku bingung.

"Akashi-kun menyuruh kami latihan untuk pertandingan besok"

"Souka.. kalau sudah selesai latihannya cepat pulang ya. Soalnya nanti Kaasan pergi mengunjungi nenekmu. Kunci rumah Kaasan letakkan ditempat biasa."

"Baik Kaasan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ittekimasu.." "Itterasshai"

Setelah pamit pada Kaasan,aku pergi ketempat latihan.

 **Normal POV**

Di perjalanan menuju gym...

"Hoam..." kuapan tersebut berasal dari pemuda bersurai navy blue.

"Jangan menguap Dai-chan!" ucap Momoi. Sebenarnya Momoi sudah lelah menasehati Aomine. Tadi pagi Momoi harus membangunkan Aomine kerumahnya yang kebetulan Momoi punya kunci rumah Aomine untuk mengajaknya (baca:menyeret) pergi latihan.

"Urusai Satsuki. Aku datang kemari terlalu pagi dan aku masih mengantuk. Kalau bukan karena si iblis cebol itu yang menyuruh kita berkumpul,mungkin aku masih tidur dan bermimpi bertemu Mai-chan" nampaknya Aomine belum sepenuhnya sadar. Jika saja orang yang dibicarakannya ada disini,mungkin Aomine sudah terkapar karena lemparan sang gunting maut.

"Tch nampaknya otakmu itu sudah rusak berat Aomine" kali ini Kagami yang berkomentar.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri Bakagami! Dan juga apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Aomine mulai kesal.

"Tentu saja aku pergi latihan! Dan siapa yang kau bilang Bakagami,hah?! Dasar Ahomine!" muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi Kagami.

"Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!"

"Baka!"

"Aho!"

Yap pemirsa nampaknya perang dunia ke-3 sudah dimulai. Momoi yang sudah biasa melihatnya hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

"Berhenti nanodayo!" sontak dua orang yang sedang melaksanakan perang dunia ke-3 menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Midorima dan Murasakibara yang kebetulan lewat. "Perdamaian perdamaian~ Perdamaian perdamaian~" Midorima menyanyi layaknya ibu-ibu qasidahan. Murasakibara,Kagami,Aomine dan Momoi jawdrop melihatnya. 'Midorima/Mido-chin/Midorin OOC banget' batin mereka.

Oke kembali ke cerita dimana Midorima menghentikan perdebatan antara Aomine dan Kagami.

"Kenapa kalian berdebat ditengah jalan begini nanodayo?! Kalian tidak malu apa dilihat orang?! Dasar aneh." Ucap Midorima yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Aomine dan Kagami.

"Tolong katakan itu pada orang aneh yang selalu membawa barang-barang yang tidak jelas setiap harinya!" Ucap Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Mido-chin benar. Kalian itu seperti anak kecil saja." Murasakibara berkomentar.

"Justru kau yang seperti anak kecil Murasakibara!" nampaknya Aomine dan Kagami mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam dibelakang mereka.

"Siapa yang kau bilang aneh/anak kecil hah?!"Midorima dan Murasakibara juga mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Dan akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka asik berdebat. Orang-orang yang berada disana tidak sanggup lewat tempat itu. Momoi yang mulai frustasi dengan tingkah absurd mereka,memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan bergumam "Aku tidak kenal dengan mereka" sungguh teganya engkau Momoi.

Sesampainya di gym,mereka masih saja berdebat. Hingga suara cempreng nan memekakkan telinga menginterupsi.

"Ohayou-ssu minna..!" ternyata suara cempreng itu berasal dari seorang model gagal bersurai kuning sebut saja Kise Ryouta.

"Berisik!" keempat pemuda tersebut memberikan deathglare pada Kise.

"Hidoi-ssu.. Aku kan hanya ingin menyapa kalian" Alhasil membuat Kise pundung dipojokkan sambil menghitung semut yang lewat.

"Ne semut-cchi mereka semua jahat-ssu. Tadi mereka memarahiku,padahalkan aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada mereka. Huwee.. apa salahku-ssu?" Kise mewek sambil curhat dengan semut. Nampaknya kejiwaan Kise perlu dipertanyakan karena berbicara dengan semut.

"Ohayou minna" sontak mereka semua terdiam dan celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara tersebut tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berempat plus Kise yang masih pundung. Momoi? Oh dia sedang pergi keluar. Mereka semua merinding disko.

"Ta-tadi yang ngomong si-siapa ya?" tanya Kagami yang sudah ketakutan.

"Aku juga ti-tidak tau." Jawab Murasakibara yang menghentikan acara makannya.

"Suaranya ada tapi orangnya tidak kelihatan nanodayo." Ternyata pemuda hijau lumut ini berusaha agar tetap stay cool untuk menjaga imagenya meskipun kakinya sudah gemetaran (Author:dasar tsundere!#dishoot lucky item)

"Jangan-jangan..." Aomine menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ano.. minna aku disini"

"GYAAA..." mereka semua berteriak OOC(minus Kise dan Momoi). Mari kita lihat keadaan mereka saat ini. Kagami dan Aomine berpelukan teletubis,Midorima dan Murasakibara berjongkok dengan memegang kepalanya sambil merapal mantra gak jelas.

"Kurokocchi..!" teriak Kise yang sudah pulih dari pundungnya.

'Eh? Kurokocchi?' mereka berbalik dan mendapati Kuroko sudah ada di dekat mereka,Murasakibara sudah kembali normal tampak asik dengan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oi Kuroko sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku sudah disini sejak kalian berdebat tadi,kalian saja yang tidak menyadariku" Jawab Kuroko dengan muka temboknya #Di Ignite pass

'Salahkan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin' batin mereka sweetdrop.

"Tetsu-kun~" Momoi yang baru datang langsung memberikan pelukan mautnya

"Sesak Momoi-san" Kuroko yang menjadi korban pelukan mautnya Momoi sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Oi Satsuki lepaskan Tetsu! Kau ingin membunuh anak orang hah?!" tumben gangguro ini perhatian?#digilas

"Hehe gomenne Tetsu-kun"

Ctik ctik..

Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan memandang horor pada orang yang membawa benda tersebut.

"Apa nanodayo?!"

"Midorima-kun,kenapa kamu membawa korek api?" tanya Kuroko.

"Benar Midorin,jangan membawa barang itu kesekolah. Berbahaya tau." Saya setuju dengan anda Momoi.

"Hee.. Mido-chin ingin membakar sekolah ini ya?" Ini anak malah mengusulkan hal yang 'iya iya'

"Hmph..Ini lucky itemku hari ini nanodayo. Ngomong-ngomong cancer berada diurutan dua teratas,urutan pertama dipegang oleh Sagitarius. Oha-asa bilang cancer harus jauh-jauh dari Sagitarius dan harus menjaga sikap agar tidak membuatnya marah karena akan terjadi hal buruk jika melakukannya. Jadi intinya aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Akashi. Begitu kata Oha-asa nanodayo" jelas Midorima bangga sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot satu senti pun. Ketika author tanya kenapa dia selalu menaikkan kacamatanya dia menjawab 'Biar kelihatan keren dan cool. Aa-aku mengatakannya bukan karena aku memuji diriku sendiri nanodayo,tapi karena kau bertanya makanya aku jawab nanodayo' begitu katanya. Dasar tsunderima!

'Dia menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar dan detail. Dan apa-apaan dengan wajah banggamu itu? Dasar Oha-asa freak!' pikir mereka bersamaan seraya bersweetdrop ria

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashicchi mana-ssu?"

"Cih orang itu begitu menyebalkan dan seenaknya saja. Padahal dia yang menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul,tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga. Dasar kapten cebol!" Mereka memandang horor pada pelaku penghinaan nama baik Akashi seolah mengatakan kau-ingin-cepat-mati-ya?

"Apa?"

"Ahomine! Kau sadar kan apa yang kau katakan barusan?!"

"Aomine-kun cari mati ya?"

"Memang benar kan? Akashi itu pendek dan sok berkuasa. Mentang-mentang dia kapten seenak jidatnya saja memberi latihan berat. Kalau saja dia tidak mempunyai emperor eye, mungkin aku akan mengajaknya one-on-one dan mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Bwahaha..." Ujar sang pelaku sebut saja AHOmine sembari tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa

Sedangkan para pendengar curhatan Aomine tadi sudah membatu mendengar penjelasannya. Karena orang yang dibicarakan sudah ada dibelakang Aomine dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya dan memegang guntingnya dengan erat berusaha menahan amarahnya 'sabar Akashi sabar.. orang sabar disayang tuhan'. Mereka yang tidak ingin ambil resiko menjadi korban acara gunting melayang,langsung ngacir menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing dan meninggalkan Aomine bersama Akashi. Aomine yang sudah menghentikan tawanya bingung karena mendapati dirinya seorang diri digym dan merasa ada yang aneh. Ia mengusap tengkuknya yang mulai merinding. Kemudian ia merasakan ada orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Daiki" seketika Aomine membatu. Pasalnya orang yang ia hina dari tadi sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan aura membunuh. 'mati aku!'. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Akashi tengah tersenyum 'manis' sembari mengancungkan gunting padanya.

"Y-yya Akashi?"

"MATI" Yandere mode On.

"AAAAHHH...!"

Adegan di skip karena mengandung unsur kekerasan. Mari kita berdoa semoga arwah Aomine diterima disisi tuhan. Kembali ke cerita,mereka pun termasuk Aomine yang sudah pulih dari siksaan Akashi memulai latihan 'neraka' yang sudah diberikan oleh Akashi. Mood Akashi yang sudah buruk semenjak kejadian Aomine tadi,semakin parah ketika melihat anggotanya tidak serius latihan.

"Ryouta! Matikan ponselmu atau kumasukkan ponselmu kedalam kloset!"

"Atsushi! Makananmu kusita sampai selesai latihan"

"Shintarouuu! Letakkan lucky itemmu!"

"Dan kalian semua! Cepat latihan atau gunting ini akan menyapa kalian!"

Mereka semua bergidik ngeri dan memulai latihan kembali sebelum Akashi benar-benar melempar guntingnya. Dipikiran mereka hanyalah 'latihan serius atau mati ditusuk gunting'.

"Baiklah cukup untuk hari ini latihannya. Istirahatlah dirumah dan jangan lupa persiapkan diri untuk pertandingan besok" Ujar Akashi.

Setelah melewati latihan 'neraka' yang sangat panjang,akhirnya latihan mereka pun selesai. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Kagami dan Aomine sudah terkapar dilantai gym. Kise segera mengambil ponselnya dan memposting status facebooknya 'h4R1 y4ng M3lel4Hkan-s5U. B4rU s3L3541 L4TIh4n b45k3t S4m4 kuR0k0cCH1 d4n y4n6 lA1nny4-5su.

#k1s3_ch4y4nk_kuRok0cch1_c3l4lu' (Dianjurkan untuk melakukan check mata setelah membaca tulisan alay ini) Murasakibara sudah asik dengan kudapan kesayangannya yang sempat disita Akashi. Midorima mencak-mencak karena lucky itemnya hilang,padahal lucky itemnya itu sedang ia pegang. Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah Midorima. Dan Kuroko... Eh? Dimana Kuroko? Mereka teringat sesuatu,biasanya setelah latihan 'neraka' ia akan pergi ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian Kuroko kembali dengan pokerface andalannya namun kelelahan tersirat dimatanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Sumimasen Akashi-kun. Bolehkah aku pulang lebih awal dan melewatkan pemeriksaan loker? Aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Baiklah Tetsuya,kau boleh pulang. Kami membutuhkan passing mu untuk memenangkan pertandingan besok. Istirahatlah yang cukup."

"Oi Kise! Sejak kapan Akashi memiliki rasa keibuan seperti itu?" Bisik Aomine yang dihadiahi dengan gunting yang hampir saja mengenainya.

"Terimakasih Akashi-kun. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Loker punya ku tidak dikunci" Kuroko beranjak pergi dan berjalan ke pintu gym kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Baiklah semuanya berkumpul!" Akashi memerintahkan teman-temannya (baca:budak-budak) untuk berkumpul. Setelah semuanya berkumpul,Akashi mulai bicara.

"Baiklah minna,hari ini kita akan mengadakan pemeriksaan loker." Mendengar hal tersebut Aomine berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Pasalnya didalam lokernya terdapat koleksi majalah Mai-chan dan dvd 'you know what'. Jika Akashi sampai menemukannya, Aomine Daiki akan tinggal nama saja.

"Tunggu Akashi,kenapa mendadak begini pemeriksaannya? Ujar Aomine mencoba berkilah yang langsung ditatap oleh semua orang yang ada disana (minus Akashi) 'Dasar AHO'.

"Mendadak katamu? Jadi sewaktu aku memberitahukannya kemaren kau tidak mendengarkan ku ya? Hoo~ jadi kau sudah berani ya Daiki?" Akashi sudah masuk mode Yandere. Yang lain hanya berdoa untuk keselamatan Aomine.

"Bu-bukan begitu Akashi. Tapi aku tidak membawa kunci lokerku." Aomine berharap dengan tidak adanya kunci lokernya,Akashi akan melewatkan pemeriksaan untuk loker Aomine. Ia pun tertawa dalam hati . Akan tetapi rencana yang telah disusun dengan sedemikian rupa, harus pupus karena-

"Tak masalah Daiki. Aku punya kunci cadangan untuk lokermu"

-Akashi tidak bisa dibodohi. Aomine menangis dalam hati 'Kami-sama apa dosa hamba?' (Author: Dosa mu sangat banyak Dai-kun.)

Pemeriksaan loker dimulai. Loker pertama yang diperiksa adalah loker Midorima. Mari kita lihat isinya.

"Lokermu cukup rapi Shintarou. Tapi aku merasa risih dengan lucky itemmu ini. Oleh karena itu ,lucky item mu akan aku musnahkan." Ujar Akashi sembari menyeringai.

"Tu-tunggu nanodayo! Ja-jangan seenaknya saja Akashi." Midorima menutup mulutnya karena salah bicara. 'Mati aku'.

"Hoo~ kau sudah berani ya Shintarou? Kau mau lucky item mu aku musnahkan semuanya termasuk yang ada dirumahmu,hmm?" Akashi mengancungkan gunting ke Midorima. Midorima bersusah payah untuk menelan ludahnya.

"Ti-tidak Akashi" Loker selanjutnya adalah kepunyaan Murasakibara. Dan dapat ditebak bahwa isinya adalah makanan.

"Atsushi, kenapa kau menyimpan makanan mu disini?"

"Hmm itu untuk persediaan ku disekolah. Memangnya tidak boleh ya Aka-chin?"

"Aku tidak melarang mu untuk menyimpannya disini. Tapi sampahnya jangan kau masukkan juga kedalam loker. Itu bisa menimbulkan bau. Setelah ini kau harus membuang sampahnya."

"Oke Aka-chin~" Dengan malas Murasakibara melaksanakan titah dari Akashi. Selanjutnya adalah loker Kise.

"Ryouta,kenapa banyak foto Tetsuya disini? Jangan-jangan kau ini stalker yang dibicarakan Tetsuya?" Selidik Akashi. Yang ditanya malah cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Hehe... I-itu aku hanya iseng kok Akashicchi. I-iya hanya iseng sumpah Akashicchi"

"Setelah ini kau harus buang semuanya. Aku tidak terima penolakkan" ujar Akashi sambil berlalu. Kise hanya nangis guling-guling sambil meratapi nasibnya. Loker selanjutnya kepunyaan Kagami. Lokernya hanya berisikan majalah basket dan bola basket.

"Hmm aku tidak menyangka kau serapi ini Taiga"

"Arigatou err.. desu" Loker selanjutnya adalah kepunyaan Aomine. Aomine yang dari tadi sudah ketakutan mencoba menghalangi Akashi untuk memeriksa lokernya. Sebelum Akashi membuka lokernya,cepat-cepat ia berdiri didepan lokernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Daiki? Cepatlah menyingkir!"

"Tu-tunggu Akashi. Ba-bagaimana kalau besok saja pemeriksaan lokernya. Cuaca sudah mulai mendung. Dan hari sudah mulai malam. Le-lebih baik kita pulang saja sekarang" Ujar Aomine dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di keningnya. Semua orang yang ada disana memandang Aomine dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu Daiki? Sekarang masih jam 1 siang dan cuacanya cerah. Jangan coba-coba untuk membohongi ku. Sudahlah cepat menyingkir!"

"Ta-tapi Akashi-" Syut.. Gunting merah mulai beraksi. Semua orang disana (minus Akashi dan Kuroko) mencari tempat perlindungan. Dan ketika Akashi membuka loker Aomine, Akashi diam selama beberapa saat dan sesudah itu...

"Daiki, latihan aku gandakan 10 kali dan semua koleksimu termasuk yang ada dirumah akan aku **lenyapkan**."

"TIDAAKKK..." Poor Aomine. Dan loker terakhir yang akan diperiksa adalah loker Kuroko. Ketika membuka loker Kuroko, sebuah buku kecil bersampul biru muda terjatuh. Akashi memungutnya dan membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut. 'My Diary'.

Akankah Kisedai dapat mengungkap isi diary dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?

 **Yo minna~ maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus karena author baru pertama kali publish cerita. RnR please~**


End file.
